vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Summary Tanya is an Edenian like Kitana and Rain, whose objective depends on the timeline. In the original one, she betrayed her realm and willingly worked for Shinnok, but was later forced by Baraka to work for Onaga. In the current one, she helps Mileena to regain her throne in exchange for the creation of a new Edenia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Tanya Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ambassador for the Deadly Alliance; Edenian Native Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Longevity, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility, Magic, Teleportation, Magic Damage Boost, Projectile Nullification, Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Fought and lost with Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah, but defeated Cassie) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ Durability: At least City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her Dragon Naginata. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Her Kobu Jutsu (Basically scythe's similar to Axl Low's weapons from Guilty Gear) and Dragon Naginata. Intelligence: Above Average (She tends to manipulate and betray anyone for her plans) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Human Cannon Drill:' Tanya lunges forward, spinning in a cork-screw manner with her flaming feet leading towards her opponent. *'Surging Blast:' Tanya sends a blast of fire from her hand at her opponent. Surging Blast will also destroy opposing projectiles in its path. *'Air Fire Blast:' Tanya jumps into the air and sends a blast of fire at a 45-degree angle towards her opponent. *'Split Flip Kick:' Tanya somersaults forwards with a flaming kick directed at her opponent. *'Find Me:' Tanya surrounds herself with a flaming haze and becomes invisible. *'Air Split Drop:' Tanya drops down from the air and does a leg split on the floor as she lands down, tripping the opponent with her outstretched leg. *'Teleport:' Tanya dashes upward, leaving a golden trail, hitting the opponent. This can be directed diagonally forward or backward and also be performed in mid-air, which will make her dash forward or backward. *'Dark Shroud:' Tanya covers her opponent with a purple and seemingly magical substance. If the opponent is hit by any Fireball while covered by the Dark Shroud, it will have its damage considerably increased and knock them back. *'Tonfa Toss:' Tanya tosses one of her tonfas at the opponent, slicing them with it. **'Tonfa Throw: '''It makes the tonfa return to Tanya, slashing the opponent a second time on their back. *'Blade Dive:' From the air, Tanya dives forward with her tonfas ahead of her to slash and knock the opponent down *'Air Staff Stance:' In mid-air, Tanya uses her naginata as a pole, making it stand perfectly upright and landing on its bladeless tip. Simply stabbing the weapon on the ground to initiate the stance will hit the opponent if they're below her. **'Staff Slam:' Tanya pulls the naginata to slam it over the opponent's head as she lands back down. **'Staff Slide:' Tanya pushes the naginata down to make its blade hit the opponent's legs and trip them. **'Swing Kick:' Tanya swings around the naginata (which remains in the upright position) to deliver a powerful kick with both of her legs, knocking the opponent away. *'Pop Pop:' Tanya covers the opponent in the Dark' Shroud and hits them with a Surging Blast. The amplified damage completely immolates the opponent, reducing them to a glowing skeleton. *'''Watch This: After landing on her naginata with Air Staff Stance, Tanya hits the opponent with a Swing''' Kick. The strike is so strong that completely twists their torso 360 degrees, effectively bisecting the opponent. Gallery File:Tanya_versus.png|Original Timeline Tanya. File:Unf.Tanya.png|MKX Story Tanya. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tonfa Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Traitors Category:Teleportation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 8